The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Astilbe plant, botanically known as Astilbe hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Beauty of Ernst’.
The new Astilbe is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Zuidwolde, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new fast-growing Astilbe cultivars with attractive foliage coloration.
The new Astilbe originated from a chance pollination of two unknown Astilbe hybrida selections. The new Astilbe was discovered and selected as a single flowering plant by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Zuidwolde, The Netherlands on the basis of its unique foliage coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by root divisions in Zuidwolde, The Netherlands, has shown that the unique features of this new Astilbe are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.